Bianca and the Shoes of Halloween
by KiLlErCaLaMaRi
Summary: Bianca tries to save Oz and Pigzits from the Dark Lord. Based on Harry Potter, The Wizard of Oz, and Star Wars. First in the series.
1. Return to Oz

Once upon a time in the land of Oz, there were four great friends. Lauren, the tin man; Jason, the scare crow; Corie, the lion; and Bianca, the one with ruby-red shoes, who isn't in Kansas anymore. They also had Bianca's pet dog, Emily.

The friends had already met in the land of Oz before. They just changed some things about themselves, names, gender, etc. They decided to have a reunion with all of the people. The unexpecting Wicked Bitch of the West was first. They rang her doorbell and the Bitch held a knife. She stabbed the Tin Man and pumpkin seeds began to pour out of her.

The three others ran without stopping, sobbing at the same time. 36 hours later, they saw they were being chased by evil midgets. The midgets ran after them like a pack of angry Wookies. They kept running, but then they noticed that they were running toward a space ship. They ran inside to hide from the midgets, but they just followed them inside. Right after, the door closed and the ship began flying.


	2. The WookyMunchkins

They went into space and flew to a planet which was celebrating Halloween. Halloween there was when they would rid the planet of children. The three remaining went Trick-or-Treating and got drugs and poison and all kinds of other killer antidotes! They ran into Gar-Gar Shinks and Manikan Skyrunner. They decided that because of their loss, they would let them join the group.

They were forced by the midgets into a lair that had creatures that looked exactly like them, called Wooky-Munchkins. They said that the five of them could stay if they could make it past the evil Flying Monkeys.

They went into a room full of the beats that they called Flying Monkeys. There were Flying Monkeys flying everywhere. Manikan took out minty candies called Life Savers and threw them at the beasts. They ran across the room toward the door, but a Flying Monkey took Corie the lion away.

They ran through the door and found themselves in a castle called Pigzits. The headmaster, Stumbledwarf, was talking as they ran in.


	3. Pigzits

"Help us!" Bianca yelled.  
"Are you sent here by the Wooky-Munchkins?" Stumbledwarf asked.  
"Yes" the five remaining said.  
"Ah, yes. Bianca, there is something special about those shoes"  
"What?" Bianca asked.  
"They can take out the Dark Lord, Moldebort, only on Halloween night."  
"That's tonight!" Bianca said.  
"Exactly! We need you to defeat him before he takes over!"said Stumbledwarf.  
"But... where is he?" Bianca asked.  
"He's in Oz. He's the evil wizard that rules it. But we can't let him rule here. Oz has been suffering since his takeover. You need to take him out. The Wicked Bitch of the West has also been suffering. She wanted to rule. Now all she does is stab people."  
"But we started off in Oz. The Bitch killed our Tin Man." Bianca explained.  
"Bianca, may the force be with you." said Stumbledwarf, "Just click your heels three times and you'll be in Oz. I will be there when Moldebort is defeated."  
"But how do I defeat him?" Bianca asked.  
"Manikan has Life Savers. They will help. But you need to put the poison from Trick-or-Treating on them. Then you will know."

Bianca clicked her heels three times and Maniken, Gar-Gar, Bianca, and the Scare Crow were gone.


	4. Back in Oz

The four of them appeared in Oz. They were walking when they came across a woman.

"Hi. Could you help us?" Bianca asked the woman.  
"Yes. I am Cheyenne, the nice bitch. How can I help you?" asked the nice bitch.  
"We were sent here by Stumbledwarf. He said that my shoes could defeat the Dark Lord on Halloween night. Where is he?" asked Bianca.  
"He is in the tower. Follow the Yellow Brick Road and you will find him" said the nice bitch.  
"Thank you!" Bianca said.

The four of them followed the Yellow Brick Road and they saw it, the tower. On the top of the tower was a huge sign that said "The Ministry of Magic".

They walked into the tower and right in the middle of the room was a snake-like man sitting in a chair.


	5. Saving Oz and Pigzits

"Hello" he said "why are you here?"  
"Are you the Dark Lord?" asked Bianca.  
"Yes. Who are you?" he asked.  
"I'm Bianca" she replied.

Moldebort looked at Bianca's shoes and jumped. He was holding his wand in front of him. "No!" he yelled.

"I was sent here by Stumbledwarf" Bianca said.

Manikan took out his Life Savers and his Trick-or-Treat back. He pulled out a bottle of toxic waste and poured it on the minty candies. He threw the Life Savers at Moldevort. Moldebort screamed.

"You must not take over Pigzits! And you can't keep Oz like this!" Yelled Bianca. She took off her shoes and filled them with the toxic Life Savers. She threw the ruby-red shoes at Moldebort's head. She did know what to do! She yelled "AVADA KADAVRA!" at the top of her lungs as her shoes hit him in the head. "That's it!" yelled Bianca "He was nothing compared to me, Bianca Potter!" she yelled.  
"Bianca Potter?" asked the Scarecrow.  
"Yes. That's why I had the shoes. I had to be the one to kill him."  
"Congratulations!" it was Stumbledwarf. But he wasn't alone.  
"Manikan! I am Duke. Duke Skyrunner. Your father!" said the other man.  
"What?!" said Manikan.  
"Bianca, you have saved us all. Click your heels together three times and the four of you will be back where you belong" said Stumbled.

Bianca clicked her heals together three times, once more, and the four of them vanished and were never seen again.

THE END!


End file.
